


Taboo

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Week, Introspection, M/M, Riren Week, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sex is still a taboo for Levi: he was born in a brothel and being that intimate with someone feels dirty, wrong. During the nights when he can't sleep because of the ghosts of his past, Levi finds himself looking for Eren somehow. Instincts are strong, even if he tries to fight them.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Ereri Fics





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody, first of all PLEASE notice that in my mind Eren is MORE than legal: he's like 20+ for me so don't worry. I also pictured him with short hair because long-haired Eren is like a completely different character for me at the moment (even if you can already see that spark in him, of course).  
> So, there will be another chapter after this one, let me know if you're interested in reading it!  
> Sorry for the mistakes but English is NOT my first language.  
> If you have any suggestion/request for me don't hesitate!! I'd love to hear you out and maybe I can find the time to write some more for you.  
> Enjoy :)

Levi was born in a brothel. Sex wasn’t an easy matter to him. He didn’t even remember the first time he had learned about sex. It was like he had always knew about that clashing of human bodies. Those unmistakable moans and sounds had reached his years since he was just a baby, in a dirty room in the lowest place that human race had ever experienced.

That world and that life were still part of him, even if he didn’t want to think about it, even if he tried so desperately to be proud, to live with dignity, to clean up the mess that destiny had wanted his childhood to be. Levi knew he was different from that hell. He knew that his heart was strong, almost as strong as his body, but sometimes… those ghosts from the past liked to come back to try and put him in his place, where he truly belonged.

Quiet, peaceful nights were the worst for him, especially the ones after a cruel battle. He lied there alone in his bed. Even if he was tired as hell, he couldn’t fall asleep. The adrenaline was still there, flowing in his veins like a sly venom, and along with it the memories of his past battles. They came back to his tired mind, making him even more uncomfortable.

Dead. Dead were the faces he loved, the smiles he cherished. Brave people, poor people, loving people, young people, they were all dead. They were so many… it was suffocating.

He lied there, in his bed, with the low sound of the cicada coming from an open window and the night was _so fucking quiet_ he couldn’t bear it. In his ears, in his mind, the battle was still raging: screams, growls, the sound of his blades slicing callous skin… the warmth of blood. Nasty.

Levi turned around on the sheets, his eyes closed, still trying hard to get himself to sleep.

It was one of those nights. Tired, trying desperately to relax and ignore the disgusting faces of the dead, he was slipping even more deeply inside his fears, and that dangerous loop always brought him in one, dark place: his childhood memories.

_This is bad… please not again…_

It usually started with her smile, her soft singing voice. It was one of the oldest memories he had, and it was probably the happiest one. How old was he, six months? His mother was a prostitute, but of one thing he was sure: she didn’t deserve the life she had had. She could have been such a good mother… he still remembered the way she caressed his hair, the pain she had to go through to desperately try and give him the food he needed to survive… but then, all the food was gone. The caresses were gone. Her soothing voice, it was long gone.

In Levi’s young, too young ears there was only her moaning voice, that disgusting sound that never left his subconscious. Sex, that’s what he was. The grunts of those men, pushing into her so persistently, using her body until there was nothing left. And her moans…

_That’s why I was born. Because of those filthy men and because of those beautiful cheeks she had… before starving to death, of course._

None of those men came to save her. None of those men helped her. She gave him everything she had, even if everything wasn’t enough.

No, definitely sex wasn’t a good thing to him. It was nasty, it was sweaty, dirty, ferocious, even beasts could do that. He wasn’t a beast, not anymore.

He was human.

A human.

“Fuck it.”

Levi raised from the bed, bringing a fist to his forehead, angry with himself. He was so tired of being tired, he just wanted to sleep and forget. He had enough, really, but then why couldn’t he sleep?

“Live me alone once and for all… goddamn it…” he was talking to the ghosts, trying to break that unbearable silence. He walked to the bathroom and undressed. He got into the shower, closed his eyes and let cold water cover his hair and skin. He allowed himself to breathe a few times, with his eyes closed, while he was adjusting to that stern temperature.

He wanted to be strong. He wanted to be a good man. An inflexible soldier, an honorable one, admired, feared… he wanted all that. Even so, sometimes he couldn’t help himself.

He had… _desires._ He thought those needs were brutal, so he suppressed them fiercely.

But it was one of those nights.

He desired human bodies. Nasty moans ringed in his ears, but sometimes his mother’s cries were washed away by something else, something… better. That woman’s voice was replaced by a lower one, a desirable one.

At first, it was Commander Erwin’s voice to be able to ignite his instincts. His low tone, his attitude, his blue, glaring eyes… those eyes always pierced into his soul like nothing else. But he couldn’t give in to his instincts, they were wrong. They were caused by his traumatic past, nothing else, and Erwin was too important to him. Levi’s relationship with him wasn’t carnal, it was founded on respect, determination, and it was full of understandings on both sides. He didn’t have to talk to Erwin, he just knew him.

So, Levi did nothing. He pushed away the heat, the thoughts, the lust and let it all boil inside himself, quietly.

Then Eren Yeager came. That boy… that fucking boy. He was so fucking annoying in everything he did. He turned out to be a goddamn titan and he didn’t even know how! He couldn’t control his powers, he didn’t know himself, he was a lethal splinter gone mad and the _only one_ who was able to stop him was Levi himself. He knew that he could kill Eren if he went berserk someday, he wasn’t scared of him at all, but still…

The boy was intriguing. He was strong-willed, hot-headed, undisciplined… but he was a good learner. And he was learning quickly. Levi could almost see the brave soldier Eren was desperately trying to become, sometimes. In his big, blue eyes there was a lighting that stroke him.

When Levi gave an order, Eren was always the first one to answer with a fierce “ _Yes, sir!_ ”.

It was beautiful, the way he tried so desperately. Eren, with all his being, with all his tremendous life force was raging and burning from the inside, trying to become humanity’s weapon to finally defeat the titans. He wanted to be free so bad… even so, he obeyed Levi’s orders with determination and reverence, looking up at him and learning. That attitude of him made Levi feel powerful. He made him proud.

So that’s why it all began, their relationship. That’s what made Levi’s blood boil and his body ache, thinking about the younger. That’s why during those restless nights full of ghosts, Levi just couldn’t hold back and instinctively began looking for him, for Eren’s voice to break the unbearable silence outside his window.

…

He didn’t even bother drying his hair properly before leaving his room. He had to walk for a few minutes before reaching the basement. Eren wasn’t allowed to sleep with the others and he was constantly under surveillance.

“Good evening” Levi announced himself, coming from the darkness of the long corridor. The soldier who was standing outside Eren’s locked room looked at him for a moment and Levi saw his eyes wondering. He didn’t know if the soldier was more concerned of seeing him there in the middle of the night or surprised when noticing that Levi wasn’t in his usual uniform, but he was wearing nothing but a bathrobe.

“G-good evening sir… I didn’t expect to see you he-”

“This is your lucky day. You can go to sleep.” Levi crossed his arms and nodded to him, gesturing that he was allowed to leave. The soldier hesitated.

“Commander Smith knows. Yeager has been entrusted to me. Just go to sleep.”

“Oh thank you sir, have a good night sir”. The soldier finally relaxed, saluted him and left. Nobody was ever happy to be outside Eren’s room, especially alone, during the night, after he had ripped off a few titan’s limbs just the day before.

Levi’s opened Eren’s room – Erwin and Levi had the keys, just in case something happened – and entered without making a sound. It was dark, there was no window and the room looked more like a cell.

Levi’s eyes wandered on the sleeping body, before the soldier came closer and sat on the side of the bed, slowly. He was sleeping on one side, wearing sweatpants and his usual shirt with laces on the chest. He looked so ordinary, just a normal man having a good sleep after a tiring day. His lips were slightly parted, his dark hair gracefully stuck to his forehead. Levi couldn’t help but stare for a few seconds, feeling that familiar warmth grow in his core and instantly thinking “ _this is wrong. You’re fucking disgusting Levi Ackerman, just like your mother…”_

Levi caressed Eren’s temple with the palm of his hand, feeling the softness of the skin, before reaching a strand of hair. The wounds and scratches of the battle were already gone. The beast was there, inside him, but nobody could see it anymore. Eren skin was white and immaculate, just like his body under the clothes. Levi’s body was covered in scratches, his hands were calloused, there was no way of hiding who he really was. But Eren… Eren was special.

Levi closed his eyes and breathed deeply before kissing Eren’s skin just under his ear, on the neck. His instincts told him to bite right away, but he didn’t want to wake him up just like that. Eren seemed sound asleep. He didn’t wake up when Levi kissed his neck more soundly, not even when he slipped a hand under his shirt, caressing on the stomach.

He did wake up when that hand ran down and grabbed his flaccid cock resting between his thighs, underneath the pants. Levi acted quickly: he covered Eren’s mouth with his free hand, smiling lightly and looking at his blue, surprised eyes. Eren emitted a shocked “Mh!” and his breathing hitched.

“ _Oi oi_ … it’s me, Eren. Don’t make a sound.”

“C-Capta-”

“Not a sound, I said.”

It wasn’t the first time that this happened, but it was the first time that Levi had found him asleep. So it felt kinda satisfying, surprising him like that. Levi closed his eyes and went back kissing his neck, while stroking the younger’s cock slowly. It was hardening already but the boy stayed still and with his mouth shut, like he was told to.

“Mmmh… did you shower before going to bed?” Levi started kissing the other side of his neck, Eren leaning his head back by instinct, to leave more room for his lips.

“I… I don’t remember, sir… I think I forgot, I was too tired…”

“Shut up.” That was so annoying. He _was_ a dirty bastard after all… even if his skin smelled like smoke and blood, Levi couldn’t help but feeling attracted. “Tch, going to bed after a battle without even taking a shower… such a disrespectful brat.”

“I didn’t know you were coming sir…” Eren whispered, letting Levi climb on top of him and pin him to the bed. Levi left one hand on Eren’s mouth again, while pressing himself on him with his own body.

“I don’t think I told you you’re allowed to talk right now.” The older stared at him with a serious glare and Eren… did the same. The younger’s cheeks were a little flushed but his eyes were _oh_ so damn eloquent. He hated being dominated like that, but still he couldn’t disobey his Captain’s orders.

“I’m not the type who likes taking advantage of my own power as a _Heichou_ , you know me… but you also know that you _really_ test my self-control, looking at me like that”. Levi moved his hand and caressed his lower lip with his thumb while talking.

“Mmh… I’m sorry Captain, the only thing I did was sleeping. You startled me.”

“You keep talking and you know what happens to you”. He couldn’t bear his voice. Eren’s voice was usually high, as he practically screamed all day. His temper was terrible and the younger was such an annoying hothead for most of the time, during the day, but in the rare occasions when Levi decided to play with fire, _God…_ Eren’s voice became quiet, low and mature.

Eren looked away and kissed his thumb before turning his head. Even if it looked like he was finally submitting, one of his hands grabbed Levi’s ass and squeezed from under the bathrobe.

“What the fuck are you doing, are you out of your mind?” Levi jolted and held Eren’s face with a strong grip on his neck and chin, fuming with anger. “How dare you touch me like that.”

Eren kept avoiding his eyes but suddenly… _he smiled._

_You are too much._

Levi lost his self-control in that very moment. Eren showed that side of himself only to the Captain, but the older was sure that behind the mask, that was what Eren really looked like. He was dangerous. He was a beast and he wanted to be tamed. Tamed by him.

“You brat… you’re crazy.” Levi turned Eren’s body so that he was facing the pillow and restrained one of his arms behind his back, while with his other hand the Captain yanked the youngest’ pants down to free his round ass. Levi’s, fuming with rage and excitement, couldn’t help but to look at the defined curves of his back, muscles already clenching because of the sudden cold of being exposed.

Eren emitted a muffled sound because of the pain he felt in his arm, but then he stayed still, face buried in the pillow. Levi opened his lips, breathing heavily, and caressed the boy’s nape, quickly going lower until he finally grabbed one of his buttocks. His skin was so firm, but also soft… Levi opened his bathrobe to free his erection, already proudly showing, and rubbed it in between his buttocks. He breathed heavily, going forward and back, forward and then back…

“Ah, please…” Eren whimpered.

“I’m sorry, I need it”. Levi stated quickly, feeling a jolt of guilt after hearing Eren’s trembling voice. But then, unexpectedly, the younger pushed back against Levi’s pelvis.

“No… I mean… _please_.” Eren turned his face a little, showing a flustered cheek and a dark blue eye. “You don’t have to hold back. Please don’t hold back.”

Levi’s lust hurt his guts, hitting him with such a strong wave that his cock instantly became fully erect on Eren’s soft skin. It was the first time that Eren expressed his desires like that. He usually just let Levi do what he wanted, but something was clearly changing in him, like if their relationship was about to reach a higher level.

_So… he wants me._

That was unexpected. Levi was usually too tired, depressed and out of his mind to actually understand if Eren truly enjoyed their quick intercourses or not, but he used to think that what he did to him was gross and immoral. Even if Eren was special, he was still his subordinate after all. But now that he actually showed him that he felt true lust towards Levi, well… that changed a lot of things.

“Don’t make a sound.” Levi’s voice became raspy. He was still holding Eren’s wrist behind his back with a strong grip. He started lubricating three fingers of his free hand, carefully coating them with saliva, before bringing it down to Eren’s hole and quickly inserting his middle finger. The heat that welcomed him was hell on Earth.

“God, do you have a fever?”

Eren buried his forehead in the pillow again, moving his hips in short bursts every time Levi pushed his finger inside again. 

“You’re so hot inside… feels like you’re burning. Can’t wait to take you…”

“Do it, do it… Ah…”

“Shut up.” Levi kissed Eren’s nape, getting inside with two more fingers and massaging quickly, trying to get as deep as he could. The younger began squirming, trying desperately to free his arm but the Captain didn’t allow that. When Eren’s hips jolted towards Levi’s stomach, that was the sign he was waiting for. He breathed heavily and without a warning, replaced the slim fingers with his cock, getting inside with a strong push. Eren was still tight, so he couldn’t penetrate him with all his length, but it was enough to make Levi’s head fall back and his lips part with a moan. That felt so good, being trapped inside that boy’s body… Eren groaned when he felt Levi’s push, probably biting his lips to force himself to stay silent.

“Mmmh... don’t bite too hard” Levi smiled in his ear, obviously alluding to Eren’s powers. The last thing he wanted was him turning into a titan while they were fucking… even if the thought was hilariously scary.

Levi then went back to his serious self and pushed his hips forward with four, five strong and merciless thrusts, feeling his stomach burst with pleasure. Yes, that was everything he needed…

He finally let go of Eren’s arm so that he could push the boy’s pants down to his knees and grab his slim hips with both hands, to find a better angle to fill him completely. In a few seconds, after some well settled thrusts, Levi’s pelvis was slapping soundly on Eren’s buttocks, making the boy groan and moan at every change of angle.

“Aaah yes _yes_ , please… Ah, Levi!”

“Don’t lose your manners, Yeager.”

“But… you feel so fucking good… _harder_ ”.

“Language”. Levi’s grabbed Eren’s hair and yanked his head back, so that he could kiss his neck and partially look at his face. The boy’s expression was a mix of pleasure and pain, his eyes were so watery and dark that Levi’s heart almost couldn’t take it.

“You’re so beautiful like this… You’re gonna make me go insane… more than I already am.”

Eren smiled, panting. He reached back with a hand, grabbing one of the older buttocks again, scratching with his nails and pushing him inside.

“You’re so greedy”. Levi commented.

“I just want to feel good. I want… us both… to feel good.”

Levi listened to his low, breathy voice and thought “ _so be it_ ”. He began thrusting in and out with his full length, electricity growing from where their body conjoined and becoming stronger with every push, like they could almost see it flashing in the air.

“That’s it that’s it _that’s_ … ah!” Eren cried out when he felt Levi hit is prostate full force, and since then the older began thrusting relentlessly, without stopping and without moving from that particular spot. Eren moaned again and again, desperately trying to keep quiet, his eyes shut tight and his mouth agape. Their heavy breathing mixed, their minds went black and there was no fear of getting caught anymore, no more guilt, no more worries, no more blood, bad memories or traumas, nothing. It all melted away and transmuted in pleasure, Levi’s already leaking inside Eren, Eren’s dirtying the sheets and his own stomach when his solid erection bounced.

Levi groaned and moved his hips with all his strength, hitting rapidly, losing himself in that burn… he grabbed Eren’s buttocks with bruising force and let the boy fall on the bed underneath him, his screams muffled in the pillow. He vaguely heard Eren mumbling something like “ _too strong… too…_ ” before losing control and coming heavily, deep, deep inside him, his pleasure coming out in long waves that washed over him head to toe. For a few, perfect seconds, he felt whole. He felt right, powerful, fulfilled.

He blacked out. He didn’t even feel himself pulling out and falling with his head at the bottom of the bed. Everything felt so good…

He slowly came back to his senses, breath finally getting quieter. The night became silent again. Levi opened his eyes.

“Mmmh… god, you’re gonna break me someday…” Eren whispered.

“Only if you ask me nicely”.

Eren chuckled, turning slowly so he could stare at Levi. His face was still red but his expression was satisfied. His round back was also red and dirty with Levi’s pearlescent pleasure. His forehead was full of glistening sweat. The soldier crawled to Levi, resting on top of his chest and in between his legs. They looked at each other, while Eren’s hand travelled along the older slim and toned body, on one hip, than on his chest, where a thumb pressed on a nipple.

There was something in Eren’s eyes…

Levi was still thinking about it, when Eren suddenly kissed him on the lips. It was slowly at first, sloppy, but slow. Then the younger’s tongue became more persistent and dug deeper, while his hand opened his bathrobe more, going lower to hold on one of his thigh…

“Eren.” Levi broke the kiss when Eren opened one of the older’s legs, grabbing the back of his knee.

“Please let me do this to you, sir… please, I’ve been dreaming about this since the first time you came to me. Allow me.”

“What…” Levi’s heart started racing again. He didn’t expect that, Eren was full of surprises that night. He placed another quick kiss to Levi’s lips and then went down, taking his spent cock in his mouth to bring it back to life.

“Mh- what the hell are you trying to-” Levi’s looked at his face while Eren sucked in earnest, going up and down and working hard with his tongue.

_There’s no way he wants to do it again._

Eren usually fell asleep right after finishing. So why was he so awake all of a sudden… Levi’s cock awakened too, inside Eren’s warm mouth. He tried not to lose too much control and sat on the bed, pushing a little with his hips towards Eren’s face. Levi held him in place with a hand in his hair, setting the pace.

“Why are you doing this…”

“Mh…” Eren couldn’t answer, Levi’s hand was still pushing his head towards the older’s cock. He just made him take it for a few more seconds, before letting go. Eren finally breathed, crawling in between his legs again. “Because I want to understand how does it feel.”

“What?!”

Eren lifted Levi on his lap, looking at him in the eyes the whole time. Levi felt a burst of annoyance: Eren was younger but his body was already bigger. His arms were more muscular, his chest was wider, and he was taller. Being lifted on his lap like that made Levi feel a little humiliated. Also, his body was still sticky with cum and sweat.

The younger took Levi’s hand and brought it to his own cock. Levi’s fist instantly closed along the thick rod.

“You’re hard again”.

“You too, sir.”

“That’s because of your damn mouth”.

Eren smiled and nodded, coming closer to lick Levi’s neck, making him shiver.

“Please, Captain… you owe me.”


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taboo, second part.  
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please enjoy this second chapter :)

“Owe you?! Owe you what?”

“You come here, inside my room… you probably also lied to the guard so that you could do what you wanted with me. You also just got out of the shower, with wet hair, bad intentions… you take me, I let you fuck me so hard that you forget your own name… and then you say you don’t owe me? Levi…”

“Stop calling me in that disrespectful tone. I swear I’m gonna kill you before you can put that goddamn cock of yours back into your pants, Yeag-”. Levi had to stop mid-sentence. His eyes opened wide and his head lolled back when he felt Eren entering him slowly, just with the tip. That took him off guard for a brief moment, but then he regained control of himself. The Captain grabbed Eren’s neck with a strong grip while sitting on his lap. Their eyes glared, challenging each other.

“You didn’t dare...”

“But, actually… I did, Captain.” Eren used his lowest tone, almost whispered. He was struggling to breathe but he didn’t stop. He moved his hips up, thrusting into Levi, holding him with both hands on the Captain’s hips.

Levi growled. It felt weird… _dirty._ But his dick was becoming hard again and that was _not_ a good sign.

“I didn’t give you permission to do this.” He almost bit Eren’s lips while speaking. He chocked him a little bit more.

“Mmmh… but… you feel so good… I’ve… dreamed… about this… so many times!”

Levi felt it this time, he truly felt it going deep. His spine curved when Eren managed to thrust particularly hard and almost get fully inside.

Fuck, he was big. Not that long, but… thick.

“You never mentioned it.”

“Mh?”

“You never said it to me. I didn’t know you wanted to fuck me.” Levi loosened his grip, beginning to caress his neck. That boy, god he surely was something. He had balls, there was no way to deny that. When he wanted something, he just went full berserk and tried to get it in every way possible.

“I… was scared you would reject me. You never let me touch you like this…” Eren’s hands travelled south, taking a hold of Levi’s buttocks and stroking gently. The boy started moving his hips again, slowly, slowly but oh so gracefully… Levi soon adjusted to the intrusion and began feeling good with those cadenced strokes. He grabbed Eren’s hip and guided him. He was strong, enthusiastic, young, but a little inexperienced and overexcited.

“You’re right, I’d never let you do this if you asked. Do you understand the big opportunity I’m giving you here? Just try and give it your best now, all right Yeager?” Levi smiled in a suggestive way.

“Yes… yes, Levi… ah!”

“Look at you… you usually don’t have that much of a stamina when I’m the one inside you… so let’s see how long can you last now, mh?” Levi started moving in sync with Eren’s hips, easily going up and down on him while looking straight at his face. He was already losing it… Eren’s eyes were watery, his cheeks red, his forehead sweaty. Levi teased him by tormenting one of his nipples, making him breath heavily and grabbing the older’s butt even more strongly.

“I swear… I swear I’m gonna…”

“I know, brat. Mh! Yes, just like this!”

It was becoming strong, even for Levi. Eren’s dick was pumping in and out of him quickly, hitting him in different places but always hard, mercilessly. It felt good, so he kept moving with him until the pleasure became too much and he felt Eren completely lose his mind, grunting and taking him hard, going so deep, thrusting so messily…

“Ah!” Eren almost screamed when he came inside, moving again until he stopped suddenly, shivering a little.

“Mmh… good boy.” Levi praised him whispering in his ear, caressing his nape with slim fingers. “It felt good.”

“Yeah… more.”

“What?” Levi didn’t even finish asking when he found himself flipped on his back, Eren hovering over him with a strange light in his eyes. In less than a second the soldier was inside him once more, his dick hard and proud. The boy grabbed Levi’s thighs and began fucking him in earnest again, sweaty locks of brown hair gracing the Captain’s forehead.

“What…! How!” Levi gritted his teeth, completely taken aback by that sudden second round.

_This is fucking impossible, it’s like he didn’t even came just now… how is he still so hard?!_

“I… want… you again… more…”

“Ah! Slow down you’re gonna…”

“Break you? Like you _always_ break me, Captain?” Eren smiled back at him, that bastard. Levi glared at him but didn’t answer. He couldn’t. He just tried to endure Eren’s ambush because in that state there was no way of stopping him.

_So… this is how you feel when I let myself go._

Eren’s low growling in his ear, Eren’s body pressing over his, Eren’s passion in every thrust… just Eren: everything about him was so overwhelming.

Levi wasn’t the one to lose it like that but when he felt his cock rubbing over Eren’s stomach while he received a particularly hard and well-aimed thrust, the older came suddenly, pleasure washing over him and making his eyes become wide with shock.

He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t move. When Eren didn’t stop, when he kept going, kept slamming himself inside, he didn’t do anything to make him calm down. Levi just grabbed his ass and encouraged him in his ride, lifting a leg to give him more space. It was painful, especially right after the orgasm, but he just couldn’t stop Eren from taking everything he wanted. He was scary, somehow, but he could never scare Levi. To him, Eren was just the wildest and most beautiful creature he had ever seen in the world.

\---

Levi slept. A deep, black slumber caught him as soon as Eren finally finished, covering him with cum. He felt it as soon as he woke up. It was on his stomach, on his chest, inside him. It was his own pleasure mixed with Eren’s. The poor bed was a mess… his bathrobe and Eren’s clothes were scattered on the floor all around them. Eren was still asleep. The sun was probably about to raise in the east, but there was still time.

Levi looked at him for a moment. He was back to his original state, looking so innocent with his eyes closed, his long lashes, his mouth slightly open, his hair all messy… Levi touched his spine with a hand for a moment, just to feel that he was real. They were really there, spending a whole night together.

He breathed, his mind was still a little foggy, empty. It felt good. Levi stood up and walked to the bathroom. For a moment he forgot they were in the basement and that was not his room. Eren’s bathroom was a lot smaller than his and quite uncomfortable, but he just needed a shower so he didn’t mind too much. He washed his body carefully, feeling a little stiff after the intercourse with Eren, but he felt better as soon as he was clean again. He dried up with a towel and came back to bed. Eren was awake now, looking blankly around the room.

“Oh… heichou…”

“You look like a dead fish.”

“Mh… I… we…”

“You should go take a shower. You’re a mess…”

“Right…” Eren looked at the palm of his hands, still half-asleep.

“Oi, Eren.” Levi touched his shoulder. “Are you ok?”

Eren finally looked at him, then he nodded. His head fell towards Levi’s chest and the boy rested his forehead on him. Levi just stayed still.

“Captain… it was…”

“Yeah, we shouldn’t have done it. I’m sorry, I don’t know why I came looking for you.”

“No… no, it was perfect.” Eren looked up at him, his face now filled with serious determination. “It was perfect, and I want you to come to me every time you feel like you need it. I know I’m not the best at this, I’m inexperienced, I lose control easily, when I’m with you I always feel like I’m burning but… _please come looking for me again_.”

Levi’s heartbeat became quicker while they stared into each other’s eyes. Levi graced Eren’s chin with his fingers, looking at his big blue eyes and then at his lips. Eren was already slightly opening his mouth and coming closer…

Levi closed his eyes. It was the first time that he kissed like that. Slowly, just because they felt like it. Their kisses were always brief, filled with passion and gritted teeth while they were doing it. That was… different.

“Why are you always so damn hot, like you have a fever…”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t say sorry, there’s no need. It’s not your fault anyway.” Levi kissed him again. Eren’s hand rested on the elder’s thigh and Levi’s hands caressed the side of the younger’s neck. Eren’s lips were soft, full, welcoming.

They separated slowly, both lost in their own thoughts.

Eren was always the first one to speak the truth. It almost felt like he was able to read Levi’s mind.

“Don’t feel guilty. Promise me you’ll stop feeling guilty about this. If I let you do it to me, is because I want it too, I’ve always wanted it. There’s nothing wrong in this… I’m sure of it.”

Levi looked at him without answering. Those words were exactly what he needed to hear. There was just another person in the world that was able to understand him so well and that person was Erwin. Eren was so different from him, but that insight was endearing, soothing. Levi brought a hand to Eren’s nape, between his hair, petting him softly.

“All right then.”

“Will you promise me, Captain? Will you come to me without feeling guilty anymore? Will you desire me freely as I long for you?”

“Yes, I will.”

Eren smiled.

That boy… he truly was something else.

Sex was still a taboo for Levi. It wasn’t easy for him to feel that way, to allow himself to be that dirty, that careless, that close to someone. Sex with Eren was dirty indeed, and was so raw, so… intimate.

Even if Levi couldn’t deny his nature and his past, there was no way that what he and Eren did was bad. It felt too good to be wrong.


End file.
